dccomicsextendeduniversefandomcom-20200216-history
Doomsday
Doomsday (b. November 13, 2015) (d. November 13, 2015) was a monstrous creature created by Lex Luthor in an attempt to kill Superman. Biography Early Origins Thousands of years ago, Doomsday was the result of cross-breeding on Krypton. At some point, the creatures were destroyed and cross-breeding was banned indefinitely by the Law Council. Birth on Earth In 2015, Alexander Luthor, Jr. acquired the corpse of the deceased General Dru-Zod and access to the crashed Scout Ship that was left over as a result of the Battle of Metropolis. Luthor had the ship teach him about the Genesis Chamber using General Zod's Command Key as authority. He then brought Zod's body to the Genesis Chamber and placed it in the waters before cutting his hand and dropping his blood on Zod's face before telling the ship to begin birthing. The ship warned against it, as it was forbidden by the Council of Krypton, but Luthor made the ship proceed. Over the course of a number of hours, Zod's body began mutating into the forbidden creature from ancient Krypton within the waters of the Genesis Chamber, as Luthor watched on. Superman arrived shortly after, having not killed Batman as Luthor had planned. Doomsday's birth was complete, and he arose out of the waters to punch Luthor who was saved by Superman. Superman attacks the creature, but it grabs him, jumps out of the ship and punches him into the distance. Doomsday landed at the feet of the Superman Statue and began to attack Superman, overpowering him and punching him through his own statue before being knocked upwards toward a skyscraper. He began roaring over the skyline of Metropolis as Boeing AH-64 Apaches arrived to fire missiles at Doomsday. The missiles were a direct hit, but Doomsday's body adapted to the attack, releasing a huge electrical energy. Superman then grabbed Doomsday and began flying him towards the upper atmosphere where he planned to throw him off Earth. As the two dueled, the United States Armed Forces launched a nuclear missile at them, sending Doomsday flying back to Earth, where he landed on Stryker's Island as Superman was left in Earth's orbit. The attack made Doomsday significantly stronger, as he was attacked by Batman in the Batwing but the attack had little effect on Doomsday, who shot Batman down with his Heat Vision. He cornered the downed Batwing and prepared to deliver a killing shot, but his Heat Vision was blocked by Wonder Woman and her Bracelets of Submission. Superman returned, after being rejuvenated by the Yellow Sun, and the trinity of heroes combated the fearsome creature in tandem. Doomsday was too powerful, knocking back Wonder Woman's attacks and overpowering Superman's Heat Vision. Batman tried to provide a distraction, using his Grapnel Gun to avoid Doomsday's attacks. Superman left the fight as his Super Hearing picked up Lois Lane's cries for help as Wonder Woman managed to chop off Doomsday's right hand, causing him to grow a spike in its place. Wonder Woman used her Lasso of Truth to hold Doomsday down, while Batman delivered a weakening shot of gaseous Kryptonite, just as Superman returned with the Kryptonite Spear, impaling Doomsday in his chest. As his body began adapting, the electrical blast outwards loosened Diana's Lasso, freeing Doomsday's arms as he stabbed Superman in the chest. Superman used the spike to get closer and fatally stab Doomsday, who collapsed dead holding an equally-dead Superman. Appearance Doomsday is a gray, hulking humanoid and demon with bony projections covering his body. He stands at least fifteen feet tall. After his right hand got chopped off, he grew a spike in its place. Abilities *'Super Strength:' Doomsday has tremendous, virtually incalculable strength, far above that of even Superman, forcing the latter to team up with Wonder Woman and Batman in order to stand a chance against the mighty monster and still, they could only hold him off for a few minutes before having to retreat. *'Super Speed': Doomsday is seen moving and reacting incredibly quick, much faster than anyone or anything to date. *'Super Stamina': Doomsday has incredible, virtually inexhaustible stamina. *'Invulnerability': Doomsday is virtually invulnerable, even surpassing Superman. He was able to survive a nuclear blast, which seemed to only make him stronger and could take tremendous blows from both Superman and Wonder Woman. He is not, however, invincible as tons of explosive blasts were able to damage him, further revealing his ability to heal rapidly from such injuries. He is not invulnerable from attacks caused by magic as witnessed when struck with Wonder Woman's Sword. *'Accelerated Healing': Doomsday's regenerative healing factor is remarkably far more developed than what might be considered an average Kryptonian's healing abilities. Making him incredibly hard to defeat, even against the most powerful of opponents. Whenever he is healing, his injuries emit an orange luminescent glow. As Superman & Batman were unable to damage him, Wonder Woman, however with her magical based powers damages him. He is still able to heal the injuries within a few seconds. For example, when his hand was removed by Wonder Woman's sword, he was quickly able to grow a spike in its place. Making it plausible that he can regrow limbs, but it is unknown how much time or energy it would take. **[[Immortality|'Immortality']]: He is immortal. **'Regenerative Evolution:' Once he has received massive physical injuries from missiles launched by various Apache copters, his healing factor kicked into developing adaptations, as he was able to grow extra muscle mass, enhance his physical abilities & even grow out bony protrusions. *'Thermal Blast': Doomsday can generates tremendous super heated torrents from his eyes and mouth, which are far more destructive than even Kryptonian heat vision, with a single blast instantly obliterating several city blocks. The blasts are far larger than normal heat vision, allowing them to encompass a target the size of a building floor and destroy it completely in one blast. Only beings of tremendous power, like Superman and Wonder Woman can survive a blast from Doomsday. *'Energy Absorption:' Wonder Woman has stated that like any Kryptonian, he feeds on energy to empower his superhuman abilities. However, he is not able to absorb Wonder Woman's magical energy. *'Bio-Electricity Generation:' He has been seen releasing huge blasts of bio-electrical energy when he is even more agitated than usual. Such an ability only works in response to his emotional output. When he was stabbed by the Kryptonite Spear, the agonizing pain was so much that the electrical blasts become powerful enough to loosen the grip of Diana's lasso, thereby allowing Doomsday to "kill" Superman. The generation of this bio-electricity is most likely linked to the absorption of electromagnetic energy within the creature's cells, and possibly allows his limited flight abilities. Weaknesses Doomsday is possibly one of the strongest beings in the known universe, able to match Superman on strength or even surpass him, but even he has some glaring weaknesses that can be exploited. *'Magic:' Doomsday seems to still have the Kryptonian vulnerability to magic, as he was vulnerable to Wonder Woman's Sword, which was able to chop off one of his hands, in which a bone protrusion grew in its place. Doomsday was not capable of breaking out of Diana's Lasso of Truth's grip. *'Kryptonite:' Doomsday, like Superman, was also vulnerable to Kryptonite and was seemingly killed when Superman thrust Batman's Kryptonite spear through Doomsday's chest. While Doomsday was trying to break free of Diana's grip with his electric powers, Batman was able to temporarily disrupt his powers via his Kryptonite Grenade Launcher. When Superman stabbed him with the Kryptonite Spear, Doomsday was screeching and roaring in agonizing pain. *'Feral Mind:' Doomsday's mental faculties lack rational thinking capabilities and he relies solely on his blood lust and extraordinary physical powers. However, like any feral animal, Doomsday can be trapped with the right bait. This was seen when Batman acted as "bait" via distracting him & then Wonder Woman "trapped" him with her Lasso of Truth. Batman would then stun Doomsday with his Grenade Launcher for Superman to deliver the killing blow with Batman's Kryptonite Spear. Personality Doomsday is a ferocious, bloodthirsty, and extremely dangerous being. Despite being the amalgamation of Lex Luthor and General Dru-Zod, Doomsday lacks the former's intelligence, and cannot tell the difference between friend or foe; this, combined with his super-enhanced abilities, feral mind, and ferocious bloodlust, makes him the "ultimate doomsday device." Appearances *''Man of Steel'' *''Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice'' Trivia *Doomsday was featured on the Blu-Ray DVD Release of Man of Steel, in a featured segment mention in decrypted Kryptonian writing: "Beware Betron's curse, for he is named Doomsday." *In the comic book adaptations, Doomsday doesn't possess heat vision, nor does he possess flight. The most likely reason why he possesses such an ability would be due to the fact he was made from the remains of General Zod. *This is Doomsday's first live action cinematic appearance, however, his first live action appearance was in the TV Series Smallville. *Whenever Doomsday died in the comics, he came back immune to whatever killed him. External Links * * Category:Superman Category:Kryptonian Category:Aliens Category:Characters in the comics Category:Characters with invulnerability Category:Characters with super strength Category:Characters with super stamina Category:Characters with heat vision Category:Characters with healing ability Category:Batman Category:Batman Vs. Superman Category:Batman Vs. Superman characters Category:Man of Steel Category:Villains Category:Superman Villains Category:Batman Villains Category:Wonder Woman Villains Category:Deceased characters Category:2015 deaths Category:Characters with super speed Category:Characters with super hearing Category:Hybrids Category:2015 births Category:Characters killed by Superman Category:Demon Category:Justice League Villains